Claws and effect
by Safeara4ever
Summary: The students of Monster High were having a normal prom, until some unexpected things begin to happen to some of the students. Who is to blame? And will these events change some of the students lives? May contain girl X girl, and couples who aren't actually together in original series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Evil plans**

Nefera wasn't very pleased about the prom, and noticed Toralei wasn't either. So 5 hours before the prom would begin, Nefera walked over to Toralei.

As soon as Toralei saw Nefera, she hissed "What do you want?" to the older de Nile.

"I was wondering if you want to find a way to ruin prom for my sister and some of her friends." Nefera asked. Toralei smirked

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well I have lots of potions…" Nefera said, grinning.

"I want to see these potions..." Toralei meowed.

"Come with me." Nefera urged, and Toralei followed.

Once they reached the area where the thousands of potions were, Nefera began telling Toralei about what they could do.

"How about we choose a few potions, then sneak into the Prom area, and put them in drinks and foods?" Nefera suggested.

"I may not like you very much, but I love this idea, and I'm glad I can ruin Prom for some Monsters." Toralei purred. "Let's get started."

Nefera and Toralei started going through the potions, and reading the labels. Some of the effects of the potions the two chose were:

Causes Monsters to fall in love with someone who isn't the person they love at the moment. Takes a couple days to affect. Depends on the monster on how long it lasts.

Causes the Monster's original gender to become the opposite for a year. Takes a day before it will affect the Monster.

And many more, like some made Monsters want to make-out with the 2nd person they saw. Takes 10 minutes to affect.

The two troublemakers grabbed about 10 potions, and headed to where prom would be.

They snuck into the food area and looked around.

"You put those potions in the food." Toralei told Nefera.

"I can put them wherever I want! This is my plan!" Nefera objected.

"Fine, but don't put those in the ones in the food and drinks I'm putting mine in." Toralei meowed. She put one potion in some of the sodas, and another in the cake. She put some in the other foods too.

Meanwhile, Nefera put potions on the chips, on accident spilt one in the soda, and put some on the cupcakes.

Once the two troublemakers were out of potions, they walked back to each other.

" You gonna go to the prom Nefera?" Toralei asked.

Nefera nodded. "Bloodgood will pay me to chaperone. And I wouldn't want to miss this Prom." Nefera explained, grinning. Toralei nodded back.

"See you later!" Toralei grinned and went to get ready for Prom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry if first chapter is boring, but next chapters will have drama, and romance. Review if you want, but I don't expect you to.. but Reviews are greatly appreciated.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Deuce

**Chapter 2: Deuce**

**…****..Deuce's point of view….**

Deuce watched his Ghoulfriend, Cleo, talking to all her beast friends. He looked around, bored. How could he be bored at Prom?

He realized his mouth was dry, and went to get a drink. He looked at the choices for drinks:

Water, Lemonade, and Soda.

He grabbed a soda, and quickly drank it, soothing his throat. There was something about the soda that was different, but he didn't really care. He looked at the snack table, and grabbed 2 cupcakes, one for Cleo.

Then Deuce headed over to where Cleo was, still talking and dancing with Clawdeen, Lagoona, Draculaura, and all her usual friends.

"Want a cupcake Cleo?" Deuce asked, smiling. However Cleo's response wasn't so nice.

"What? You want me to get fatter? I can't believe you would want that! Get that thing away from me!" Cleo snapped.

Deuce flinched at her tone. _What's her problem? _Deuce wondered.

"Um.. Okay." Deuce said quietly, still shocked, and walked over to a table. He began to eat his Cupcake, and saw Toralei looking around lonely.

"Hey Toralei… want a cupcake?" Deuce asked, feeling like being nice.

**…****..Toralei's Point of View…**

_Did he really just ask me that? _Toralei thought, shocked. She smiled, kindly at Deuce. That moment she forgot which foods had the potions in them.

"Sure." She meowed. After he handed it to her, she meowed quietly thanks.

Deuce nodded, and went back to eating his own cupcake.

"So why are you not dancing with your ghoul friend?" Toralei asked, curious.

"She seems to only be talking and dancing with her friends. And then when I brought her the cupcake that I ended up giving to you she snapped at me. I guess maybe she will want to dance later…." Deuce explained.

Toralei's eyes softened. She felt bad for the monster that dated the royal pain in the butt princess. He must get yelled at a lot.

"I think I'm going to get another cupcake. How about you?" Toralei asked.

Deuce nodded. "Sure I'll have another." He said following Toralei to the food area.

Toralei and Deuce saw Nefera, Cleo's older sister, handing out drinks.

"What's she doing here?" Deuce asked Toralei.

Toralei shrugged. "Maybe Bloodgood offered to pay her if she would chaperone?" Toralei shrugged. Deuce nodded. Toralei grabbed a cupcake, and grabbed another, handing it to Deuce. They walked back over to the dance area. When Toralei heard the music, she began to dance slowly, still holding her cupcake, which she slowly ate.

**…****.Deuces point of view….**

Deuce just leaned against the wall, glancing where Cleo was. She was still talking with Clawdeen. He noticed Draculaura was dancing with Clawd, and Lagoona was dancing with Gil.

_Why is Cleo ignoring me? _Deuce wondered, and then he looked at Toralei. A few minutes had passed.

She was dancing, her body moving gracefully to the beat of the music. Deuce began to smile, suddenly having an urge to dance with her, so he walked closer to her.

"Wanna dance?" She asked.

"Sure." Deuce said. His green eyes gazing through his shades at the werecat. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her sides. A slow song was on anyway, so they slowly danced.

Deuce was just staring at Toralei the whole time. He felt himself pulling her closer. Toralei looked up and their eyes met, even though Deuce's shades.

**…****Toralei's point of view….**

Toralei felt herself leaning in. _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself. But before she could think of an answer, her lips met Deuces.

**…****..Deuces point of view…**

When Toralei's lips met his own, Deuces mind went blank. He wasn't thinking.

That kiss was simple, and before long, Deuce pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said. Toralei looked at him.

"I'm not." She meowed, giving him a sexy look before shoving her lips into his. The kiss turned passionate, and after a couple moments Toralei pulled away to take a breath and Deuce began to kiss her neck. She moaned quietly as the gorgon massaged her neck with kissed. Luckily everyone else was caught up in their own dancing to notice the two. Deuce pulled away from her neck and went back to Toralei's soft lips. Deuces hands; without him noticing, wrapped around her back, and he pulled her even closer, making the kiss even deeper.

Then suddenly a familiar voice shouted "Oh My Ra!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry Cleuce fans, although I like Cleo and Deuce, I also like other ghouls with Deuce, and for some reason this was a ship I came up with. The reason they kissed was because of the potion, which was in the cupcakes. Deuce is gonna be affected by a couple potions, cause there is one in the Soda, but not till later. Anyway Please Review I want to know what you think so far. And I'm open to ideas for who else should be affected by potions for later chapters.<strong>


End file.
